


Несовершенство

by XMRomalia



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overthinking, Post Nano's Route, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together, Trust Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: ENED считали, что создали идеальное оружие. Акира считал, что ENED - идиоты.
Relationships: Akira/Nano (Togainu no Chi)
Kudos: 4





	Несовершенство

Акире всегда было немного забавно слышать, как Нано называли совершенством.

Он идеален, переговаривались между собой ученые в его полуснах-полувоспоминаниях, где белизна слепит глаза, а конечности ощущаются как свинцовые. Голоса людей в таких снах похожи на мазут, на копоть, размазанную по внутренней части черепа, и Акира слышал их, даже если в ночи зажимал уши.

О, разве ты не слышал, бормотали они. Его ловкость превосходит человеческую, его сила грандиозна, и он не омрачен такими наивными глупостями, как сожаление, милосердие или сострадание. Наша «единая жертва во спасение многих». Впрочем, какая он жертва? Он и не человек вовсе.

Он Николь Премьер, идеальное оружие, шептали они практически в экстазе.  
Их Магнум Опус, их плевок в лицо Бога.

Акира с них смеялся — даже в ночи, проснувшись от липкого кошмара. Потому что да, Нано был ловким в бою, его сила поражала воображение, а циничность порой заставляла сжимать ладони в кулаки, тихо цокая языком и желая то ли врезать по чужому невозмутимому лицу, то ли обнять крепко-крепко…

Но точно так же Нано был до ужаса неловок, когда дело доходило до обыденных вещей. Он мог уклониться от пули в упор; мог пролезть в щель, куда в здравом уме никто даже не вздумает полезть — но так же совершенно терялся, когда Акира просил его помочь со стиркой, уборкой, или готовкой. Ужасающий Николь Премьер в такие моменты выглядел, точно щенок побитый — то и дело уши опустит, потупив взгляд в пол, и Акира каждый раз смеялся, держа его за руку приободряюще. Ну и что, что не умеешь, будто говорил он одной улыбкой, сжимая чужие пальцы в своих. Научу. Научил же батончики есть, сначала упаковку снимая? Научил, значит и всему остальному обучу…

Сила же? О, все очень просто. Его сила сходила на нет, стоило ему прикоснуться к Акире; его ладони тут же из страшнейшего оружия обращались обычными человеческими конечностями, чуть теплыми на ощупь. Теми, что могут не только убивать, но и поливать цветы из кувшина, перелистывать страницы книги, действовать… обычно, черт подери.

Поначалу были сложности, верно, думал Акира вспоминая довольно странную сцену в оранжерее Тошимы, однако… Нано учился. И, точно успокоившись, что Акира его узнал, что Акира не сбежит, Нано начал быть осторожнее; позволял себе исследовать чужое тело, ласкаться, будто хотел не столько насладиться, сколько запомнить чужой силуэт на ощупь.

Это смущало поначалу, но стоило лишь увидеть его взгляд — мягкий, ошарашенный и теплый — как становилось хорошо на душе. И совсем чуть-чуть хотелось смеяться.

Ведь циничность — так хваленая учеными циничность и хладность ума! — потихоньку исчезала из глаз Нано, растворяясь точно кровь в проточной воде. Он не становился человеком, не копировал обыкновенных людей, как боялись агенты, чей разговор он однажды случайно подслушал во время пряток посреди погони. Нано всегда был живым, чуть неумелым в обычных вещах — и искренним до безобразия. Просто не было бы того, кто это замечал.

Нано не нужно становиться тем, кем он уже был.

Выдохнув и зачесав волосы к затылку, Акира чуть улыбнулся тому, как кошмары отступали. Улыбнулся лицу Нано, спокойно спящему, поджимающему Акиру к себе за талию по-хозяйски, но невозможно мягко. Доверяя ему, как никому другому.

Совсем случайно перед глазами возникла сцена их побега из Тошимы. Чужая окровавленная рука, вдруг оживший взгляд — и имя, сорвавшееся с тонких сухих губ. Красивое, певчее и так ему подходящее… но произнесший его Нано вдруг застыл, опустив взгляд на серую землю. Ветер трепал его волосы, кровь темнела на руке и одежде, а он будто и не замечал. Замер, поджав губы, а после попросил помнить имя, данное ему при рождении — но все равно называть только Нано.

И на вопросительный взгляд Акиры бывший Николь Премьер ответил тихо, но удивительно мягко:

— … Так звали человека, из которого ENED создали монстра, — он чуть мотал головой, вдруг улыбаясь, явно незаметно даже для себя самого, — Нано же зовут человека, которого ты освободил.

«Совершенство, хм?» — думалось Акире с уставшей улыбкой.

Он протягивал ладонь, оглаживая кончиками мозолистых пальцев скулу Нано, и когда тот мгновенно просыпался, глядя в ответ бледными сонными-сонными глазами, Акира почти ощутил укол вины. Разбудил ведь так сладко спящего мужчину…

И ощущал он вину ровно до момента, как бывший Николь Премьер, такой страшный и ужасный суперсолдат, накрыл его руку своей теплой, шероховатой ладонью. Чуть сжимая, будто говоря что-то без слов — и закрывал глаза вновь, позволяя себе уснуть.

Нано был несовершенством, думал Акира с улыбкой и сгорающим сердцем, глядя на любовника, жмущегося к его ладони. Нано был живым, и сгребая того в крепкие объятия, Акира до одури хотел смеяться — искренне, громко. И, может быть, лишь с крохотной ноткой иронии.

Ведь ENED проиграл. С самого начала проиграл.

Их «совершенство» — лишь иллюзия. Ломкая, как лёд по весне.

А Нано? Нано живой. Нано человек.

И никакими уколами, операциями и тестами этого не изменить.


End file.
